Triton Mander-Azur
Triton Mander-Azur is a member of the House of Agon. Relationships *Magnar (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Kobar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *La (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Mander (father, deceased) *Azur (mother, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (brother) *Leer Mander-Azur (nephew) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Akmon Boltagon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Ambur (maternal aunt, deceased) *Quelin (maternal uncle, deceased) *Medusalith Amaquelin (maternal first cousin) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal first cousin) *Luna Maximoff (maternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman metabolism: Triton possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimens. *''Enhanced strength:'' Like all Inhumans, Triton possesses some degree of superhuman strength. His strength is above average for most Inhumans and he can lift about two tons. He has been seen pressing fifty tons while talking with Gorgon, having considerably raised his strength through exercise. *''Enhanced speed:'' Though he spends most of his time in water, Triton can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced stamina:'' Triton's superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Enhanced agility:'' Triton's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced reflexes:'' Triton's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human physical specimen. *''Enhanced durability:'' The tissues of Triton's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. While he is far from invulnerable, Triton is capable of withstanding impact and blunt force traumas that would prove crippling or fatal to a human being with only little discomfort. Aquatic physiology: Triton possesses a number of superhuman abilities derived from his Terrigen-mutated form. His superhumanly strong physiology enables him to withstand the great water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea. His blood circulation enables him to withstand freezing water temperatures. Triton can live underwater indefinitely. *''Aquatic respiration:'' As a water-breather, Triton has a number of gills hidden by scales along his throat. These gills enable him to extract sufficient oxygen from ambient water to allow him to function normally while underwater. *''Aquatic vision:'' His vision is more sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum, enabling him to see in relatively dark ocean depths. *''Enhanced swimming speed:'' Triton's musculature is also adapted to allowing him to swim at great speeds. He is capable of reaching a top speed of about forty miles per hour. Weaknesses He cannot survive out of water for more than five minutes without special devices before asphyxiating. His body is also very susceptible to dehydration. Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon Category:Inhuman Royal Guard